


C-C-C-Cupid

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My research was most extensive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-C-C-Cupid

“My research was most extensive.”

Hal blinks.

“...Is it not to your liking?”

Clearing his throat Hal laughs awkwardly, uncomfortable. He makes an effort though, as the last thing he wants to do is seem ungrateful when Tomar-re has put this much effort into a Valentines gift.

But then, he didn’t _quite_ have to breed a common Earth Rose with some monstrous, carnivorous Xudarian plant.

Huh. Scientists.

“No, no, I love it, it’s awesome. Real... real pretty-”

Tomar-re hums. His head-fin ruffles, beak clicking, signifying pleasure.

Hal squirms, chest tight.

Ah hell. It’s worth it.

...Then the fucker bites him.


End file.
